


Falling For The Coach

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Carol is as sweet as can be, F/F, Reader is in denial of her sexuality, Reader's daughter is adorable, Wholesome, heartwarming little fic, what else could you want?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N is a single mother, she’s looking for a fresh start with her daughter Skye, a chance, well multiple chance run-in’s with the one and only Carol Danvers makes her question some things. Will sparks fly?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Fem!Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Falling For The Coach

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

“Skye, come on” you told your daughter, walking with her towards the grocery store and grabbing a cart on your way in, picking her up and setting her in the cart, her only being four so she still enjoyed riding in the car, plus it was easier than letting her walk since she liked to wander when your back was turned “What all do we need?” You asked, looking at her as you set your small purse beside her “Cookies!” She declared, kicking her feet while you chuckled “We’ll see, okay?” You told her, ruffling her hair and pressing a kiss to her head before you pushed the cart down the produce section.

As you were looking at the cans of beans, you weren’t really watching where you were going until you suddenly ran into something, well someone “I am so sorry” you immediately apologized, looking at the woman who just smiled at you “It’s no problem, I shouldn’t of been standing in the middle of the aisle… And who are you?” She asked, turning to your daughter who grinned at the woman “Skye” she said, looking at the woman “Nice to meet you, I’m Carol… How old are you, Skye?” Carol asked, looking at her and watching as she held up three fingers but said “Four!” you not able to stop the smile forming on your face as you watched their interaction.

“And who might you be?” Carol asked, giving you a gentle smile and you blinking for a moment before you realized she was talking to you “Oh, Y/N… We just moved here about a month ago” you said, holding your hand out and shaking Carol’s hand “That would be why we haven’t met yet” she said, smiling at you and checking her phone when it vibrated “I have to get going, but it was nice to meet you both… Hopefully I’ll see you around?” She asked, looking at you and giving you a hopeful look.

Nodding, you watched as Carol’s smile grew before she said a goodbye to Skye and headed towards the checkout, you not able to keep your eyes off of her as she walked down the aisle, not knowing why but you were drawn towards her “Mommy?” Skye asked, interrupting your thoughts and making you turn your attention to her “Yes, sweetheart?” You asked, looking at her “Cookies?” She asked, making you laugh and shake your head “Cookies”.

~~~~~

A few days later, you were working on getting your porch set up, you having gotten some chairs and a table for it from your parents “Dammit” you muttered when you accidentally dropped a chair trying to carry three from the back of your SUV, turning around when you heard a car pull up and smiled when you saw it was your brother, James “Hey James” you said, watching as he came over and grabbed the dropped chair before he helped you carry everything to the porch “How are you, little sis?” He asked, setting the chair down on the porch and looking around “Where’s squirt?” he asked, not seeing Skye anywhere.

“She’s napping, I decided to try to get some decorating done before she woke up and I’m okay” you said, knowing he had been worried about you since your ex left you when Skye was one “Need some help?” He asked, him not going to push the topic of how you were since he knew it was a rough topic for you “You would help even if I said no” you chuckled, heading back to your car and grabbing the last chair while James grabbed the table “You know me too well” he teased, setting the table down on the porch and looking at the screen door to your house when he heard a small voice call his name before small footsteps quickly ran towards him, Skye opening the screen door before jumping into James arms.

“Uncle James!” She squealed, hugging him as tight as her little arms could hug him while he laughed and picked her up “Hey squirt, have a nice nap?” He asked, looking at her when she pulled back and nodded “Are you staying for dinner?” She asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes as he looked at you “Up to you” you chuckled, looking at him and smiling at the two of them “Looks like I am” he said, poking her stomach and making her giggle “Let James help me finish up here then he can play with you, alright? Why don’t you go play with your toys?” You asked, looking at Skye who nodded and gave James one last hug before he set her down and she headed back inside.

James waited until he saw her go into her room before he looked at you “How are you guys settling in?” He asked, helping you move the furniture where you wanted them “I think we’re doing okay, Skye wants to play t-ball, so I signed her up for the little league here” you said, giving him a small smile “And the job hunt?” He asked, knowing you had been struggling “Nothing yet, I’ll probably try the diner down the road for now” you said, knowing it wasn’t much but it’d give you an income since you only had so much left in your savings “Y/N-“ “Don’t, I don’t want to talk about it” you said, knowing what he was going to ask but you didn’t want to talk about it “Okay” he said, going back to helping you put everything where you wanted it.

~~~~~

The next morning, you woke up and went into the kitchen after you got ready for the day, seeing James sitting at the table with a cup of coffee “There’s more if you want it” he said, looking at you and you smiled gratefully at him before pouring yourself a cup, joining him at the table and taking a sip of it, sighing some before you looked at him “Mind watching Skye for a bit while I head up to that diner?” You asked, wanting to try and get a job as soon as possible.

James nodded and smiled “Of course, I don’t have to head back for New York for another few hours” he said, him having come to check up on you in Louisiana to make sure you and Skye were okay “Thank you” you said, taking another drink of your coffee and leaning back in your chair “How are you and Taylor?” You asked, looking at him and watching as he squirmed in his seat a bit which made you raise an eyebrow.

“We’re good, great actually… I’m thinking of proposing soon” he admitted, causing you to gasp and grab his hand “Seriously?” You asked, looking at him and grinning at him when he nodded “If she says yes, you know Skye is going to be on your ass to be flower girl” you said, watching as he laughed and nodded “There’s no one else I’d rather have” he said, giving your hand a small squeeze as you finished your coffee and sighed “I should go to the diner, call me if you need me” you said, standing up and kissing his cheek before you went to pull your shoes on “We’ll be fine, don’t you worry” he assured, looking at you and watching as you nodded before you headed out, grabbing your keys on the way out.

~~~~~

Getting to the diner, you looked around a bit before the waitress caught your attention “Anything I can do for you, sweetheart?” The kind African American woman asked from behind the counter, you nodding and heading over to the counter “I was hoping to see if you guys were hiring” you said, standing in front of the counter and giving her a small smile “My daughter and I just moved here a month ago and finding a job-“ Is rough around here” she finished for you, seeming to understand and looking you over a bit “Have you ever waitressed before?” She asked, setting the rag in her hand down on the counter as she rummaged for some paper behind the counter.

“When I was in high school, but it should come back to me pretty quickly” you said, knowing you hadn’t been a waitress since you finished high school three years ago “It’s like riding a bike… Fill this out and I’ll give it to boss man, he should call you in a few days” she said, handing you the paper and a pen from her apron “Thank you… Rhonda” you said, reading her nametag and watching as her smile grew a small bit “My pleasure” she said before going to help a customer that had just come in.

Once you finished the paper, you set it on the counter along with the pen, waiting until Rhonda turned your direction and gesturing to where you had set the paper and pen “Have a good day now!” She called, giving you a smile as you nodded and thanked her once more before heading out, sighing as you got into your car and leaned back in your seat, looking at your phone when it vibrated in your pocket and sighing when you saw ‘Mom’ flash across the screen, ignoring it before pocketing your phone once more and starting your car up, deciding to look around town for a bit before you went back home since it had been a while since James got to spend time with Skye, so you knew they probably wanted to spend some time together.

~~~~~

After a bit of mindless driving, you found yourself at the local greenhouse _Might as well find something to bring color to the house_ you thought to yourself, getting out of your car and heading inside, looking at all the succulents that were placed at the front and not paying attention to where you were going until you bumped into someone “We have got to stop meeting like this” Carol teased, holding a bag of fertilizer and smiling at you “We really do” you said, giving a small laugh and smiling at her.

“What brings you here?” She asked, readjusting the bag and gesturing for you to keep walking “Well, I just kinda found myself here, my brother’s watching Skye so I’m free for a bit and I want something that’ll bring some color to my home” you told her, looking at her and watching her nod “What about you?” You asked, watching as she shrugged “I just like to come and carry the fertilizer, it’s a great workout, you should try it sometime” she joked, causing you to laugh which made her smile since that was her goal “No, I’m here helping-“ “Aunt Carol!” A girl not much older than Skye shouted, running up to Carol, who smiled at her “What’s going on, Lieutenant Trouble?” She asked, looking at the little girl.

“Mom said she needs your help” she said, looking up at Carol who nodded before giving you a guilty look “Duty calls, I’ll see you around though, yeah?” She asked, waiting until you nodded before she told you goodbye then followed the little girl to a gorgeous looking woman and you couldn’t help but feel your heart sink when you saw them together, but you weren’t sure why, you didn’t swing that way… Did you? Shaking the thought away, you went back to looking for flowers and ended up walking out with a few purple hanging baskets along with some roses that would go perfectly in front of your house, looking over when you heard a laugh and saw Carol laughing as she helped the other woman and the little girl load their haul into the back of a truck before you got into your car and drove back home.

~~~~~

A few days later, you were trying your best to plant the roses you had gotten, managing to prick yourself more than anything as you did, looking up when Skye ran out holding her outfit and in her underwear “Mommy mommy! It’s almost time for practice!” She said excitedly, you laughing and standing up, dusting yourself off “Go back inside and I’ll help you change” you said, watching as she nodded before quickly running back inside, not worried of anyone seeing your practically naked daughter since your neighbors were far enough away that no one would see anything.

Washing yourself off a bit before you helped her change into her t-ball outfit before getting her drink and snacks and taking her to the car “Excited about your first practice?” You asked, Rhonda being kind enough to take your shift for the day so you could attend the first practice “Yeah!” Skye said excitedly, bouncing in her seat some as you drove to the park, smiling at her in the rear-view mirror before you focused on the road in front of you.

When you guys got there, you barely got two words out of your mouth before your daughter had unbuckled herself and got out of the car, running towards the group of kids by the small softball field while you told her to slow down, but it fell on deaf ears “Someone’s excited” you heard someone say as you grabbed Skye’s bag from the backseat, turning around and seeing the woman and little girl you saw Carol with a few days ago “Oh yeah, this is the first time she gets to meet kids her own age here” you smiled, closing your back door and locking your car before walking with the woman, the little girl having taken off while you were talking.

“You guys just move here?” The woman asked, looking at you as the two of you walked towards the field “Yeah, just over a month ago” you said, giving her a small smile before you held your hand out “Y/N Y/L/N” you introduced, shaking her hand when she took yours “Maria Rambeau” she said, giving you a smile then gesturing to her daughter who was talking enthusiastically with yours “My daughter’s Monica” she said, setting the bag in her hand down by the benches before you both sat down “Mine is Skye” you said, giving her a smile as you sat down beside her, the two of you falling into conversation until you heard a whistle and a voice “Alright everyone, gather around!” The woman shouted, you turning your head and seeing Carol standing there “My name’s Coach Danvers, I will be coaching you guys this summer!” She said loud enough for everyone to hear “Let’s get started!”.

When the practice ended, Skye and Monica ran up to you and Maria “Mommy, can we stay here so I can play with Monica?” Skye asked, Monica asking Maria the same and you laughed but nodded “Sure honey, just get a drink and eat something first” you said, knowing the practice probably took a lot out of her and watching as she grabbed a juice and a package of snack sticks before Carol walked up to the two of you “I see you two have finally met” Carol said, smiling at you two and watching as the girls finished their snacks before running over to the playground “Yes, it’s nice to put a face to a name, Carol hasn’t shut up about you” Maria said, earning a kick to the shin to which she returned and you couldn’t help but duck your head slightly “Oh?” You asked, looking at Carol who seemed to be blushing “Ignore her” she said, clearing her throat and looking at you “But, I have to get back to work” “What do you do?” You asked, looking at her and knowing she looked very fit “Pilot for the Air Force” she said with a grin, checking the time once more “I really have to go, but can I get your number? For emergency reasons” she added quickly, handing you her phone when you nodded “Of course, emergency reasons” you said, watching as a grin threatened to appear on her face when you gave her the phone back before she said her goodbyes and headed off.

“How long have you two known each other?” You asked, looking at Maria after Carol vanished in her car “We met in our early training days for the Air Force, been best friends ever since” Maria said, looking at you and then looking over at the girls when she heard them laugh “So you guys are really close” you said, looking at her and watching her nod before she looked at you and snorted “If you think me and Carol are together, we’re not, she’s living with me until she’s able to get a place of her own, she moved around a lot and hasn’t had much time to focus on permanent” she said, you now feeling embarrassed by assuming “I see” you said, the two of you going silent for a bit before Maria changed the topic, pulling you guys into a less tense conversation.

~~~~~~

The next day, you came in for your shift at the diner and had Skye sit in her usual seat “Morning, Rhonda” you said, setting your stuff in the back before putting on your apron “Morning, sweetheart” Rhonda said, giving you a smile as she passed by with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and a chocolate milk “Good morning, sweetpea” she said, smiling at Skye who smiled back as Rhonda set the plate and milk down in front of her “Good morning, Miss Rhonda” Skye said, setting her crayon down and grabbing the fork Rhonda handed her “Honey, what do you say?” You asked as you grabbed the coffee pot “Thank you” Skye told Rhonda through a mouthful of pancakes “You are very welcome” she said, giving her a smile before she went to get ready to leave.

“You okay to hold down the fort for a few hours? I have to take my son to practice” Rhonda said, looking at you and you nodded “Of course, I don’t mind… how much do I owe for the pancakes?” You asked, looking at her and sighing when she shook her head “George says it’s on the house” she said, giving you a wink before she headed out, you mouthing a thank you to George who smiled at you from the little window before you went to take customer’s orders.

Rushing over to the little window, you grabbed the next set of orders when you heard the door chime “Have a seat wherever, I’ll be with you shortly!” You said, going and setting the plates in front of the customers “Need anything else?” You asked, smiling when they shook their heads “Let me know if you need anything, enjoy” you said before turning and trying to locate who had just walked in, locking your eyes on the blonde now sitting by your daughter and watching as she colored, noting how she looked dead on her feet but still gave her full attention to Skye.

Going over to the counter, you grabbed a mug and the coffee pot before you headed over to the table, setting the mug in front of Carol and catching her attention when you poured the coffee into the mug “You look like you need it” you said when she raised an eyebrow at you “Thank you” Carol said before taking a sip and sighing gratefully “Long night?” You asked, setting the coffee pot on the table and pulling out your pen and pad “The longest… Can I just get a burger and some fries? Chicken nuggets for the kid” she said, nodding her head towards Skye “You don’t-“ “I want to” she interrupted you, giving you a smile which you returned before writing it all down “It’ll be up shortly” you promised, grabbing the coffee pot before returning to the counter.

“That is a very pretty picture” Carol said once you were out of earshot and focused on work once more, watching as Skye doodled what looked like a house and two people “It’s me and my mommy at our house” Skye said, glancing at Carol then setting her crayon down so she could get a drink of her water “Do you like my mommy?” Skye asked, shocking Carol at the very abrupt question “Well, yes she’s a good friend” she said, looking at her and watching as she shook her head “No like like” she said again, looking at Carol before turning back to her paper “Because she really likes you” she said, focusing back on her drawing while Carol looked over at you as you ran back and forth from the counter to the table “Does she now…”

~~~~~

Later that afternoon, you were cleaning up after your shift, Sherly coming in any minute to relieve you, Carol having left after she finished eating to go take a nap and you having moved Skye to the back who had konked out not long ago for a nap herself “Hey, sorry I’m late” Sherly said when she rushed in, you giving her a small smile “It’s alright, I don’t mind” you said, finishing cleaning up the counter before you went to the back, taking your apron off and stuffing whatever tips you had in your purse before clocking out “Can you watch her for a second?” You asked George, who was getting ready to leave himself, you having too many things to be able to carry her and your stuff “Sure” he said, giving you a smile and just slowing down getting ready to go so he wasn’t just standing there.

Going out to the car, you loaded the back with some of the stuff that Rhonda had brought you “To spruce your house up a bit” she had told you and who were you to say no to her? “Need some help?” You heard someone ask you, causing you to turn around and seeing Carol standing there with her hands in her pockets, looking much more rested than she did earlier “Can you load this while I get Skye?” You asked, not going to turn down help, especially if it got you home faster so you could put Skye down for a proper nap “Sure” she said, loading the boxes into the car while you went back inside.

After a bit, you came back out carrying a sleeping Skye who was wrapped in your jacket, Carol opened the backseat for you and watched as you hooked Skye into her carseat before moving so Carol could shut the door “Thank you” you said, crossing your arms and trying to not shiver since it got cold at night “Of course… Here” Carol said, pulling her jacket off before wrapping it around you and ignoring your protests “You look cute in that” she commented, smiling at you as you felt your face burn at the compliment and looking at her with a nervous smile “Would you like to go to dinner with me this weekend?” She asked, shocking you and you jaw dropped, you watching as she quickly averted her gaze “Sorry, I thought-“ “Yes” you said when your voice returned, looking at her and watching as she smiled “Saturday?” She asked, watching you nod “It’s a date, I’ll text you my address… James will be in town, so he can watch Skye” you said, knowing he had made it a point to come see you more “See you then… Have a good night, Y/N” she said, giving you a smile as she opened your door for you and shut it once you got situated “You too, Carol” you said before she shut the door, watching her wave before she retreated to her car “Lets get home” you said before starting your car and pulling out of the parking lot.

~~~~~

By the time Saturday night rolled around, you were running around your small house like a chicken with its head cut off, only stopping when you heard Skye speak up “Why’s mommy running around like that?” She asked, causing your brother to laugh “She’s stressed out, it’s just a date, Y/N/N” James said, watching as you looked at them and took a deep breath “I know… I’m just… Nervous, I’ve never gone out with a girl before” you said, looking at him and hearing James sigh “I’m sure it’s not much different than any other date” he said, watching as you went into the bathroom to finish your makeup, not putting on too much but enough to not look terrible, tensing when you heard the doorbell ring “I got it!” Skye called, you hearing her little feet run towards the door “Walk, Skye!” You scolded before taking one last look at yourself in the mirror, you in comfortable yet nice jeans and a nice shirt since she had told you to dress casually.

“Hey squirt” you heard Carol say, hearing Skye squeal as Carol picked her up in a hug “Where’s your mom?” “In the bathroom” Skye said, looking at Carol and her looking over just as you stepped out of the bathroom “Hey” you said, seeing her in some nice jeans and a shirt that fit her just right, showing her off in all the right places “Hey” she said, smiling at you as she set Skye down “Oh, Carol this is my brother James, James this is Carol” you introduced, watching as they shook hands and greeted each other “Now, you two out, Skye and I have big plans” James said, scooping Skye up and hearing her giggle as he held her “Big plans, huh?” You asked, quirking an eyebrow as you put your phone in your purse along with your wallet “Huge” he said, giving you a wink then looking at Carol “Treat her right and have her home by ten” “James” you said, rolling your eyes as you smacked his arm “Fine, 10:30!” He called before you shut the door behind you.

“You look… Really good by the way” Carol said, walking you out to her truck that you had seen the day at the greenhouse “You don’t look too bad yourself” you said, nudging her gently with your shoulder and smiling at her when she opened the door open for you again “Thank you” you said, getting into the truck and buckling up when she shut the door “So, gonna tell me where we’re going?” You asked, looking at her and pouting when she shook her head “Nope, it’s a surprise” she said, starting the truck and resting her arm on the back of the front seat since it was just one seat, carefully backing out of your driveway and driving down the road.

~~~~~

When you guys pulled up to the small bar, you raised an eyebrow at her “Trust me, you’ll have fun” she promised, getting out of the truck and rushing to the other side, opening the door for you before you could even touch the handle and offering you her hand which you took, her helping you down before shutting the door but not releasing your hand as she walked with you up to the bar.

Getting inside, you saw that the bar wasn’t as bad as you thought it’d be and it wasn’t as crowded as it seemed, but you still kept ahold of Carol’s hand as the two of you walked up to the bar “What’ll you have?” She asked, smiling at you and you looked at what they had to offer before looking at her “Uh a Y/F/D” you said, watching her smile and nod before ordering your drinks “So tell me, where did you live before here?” Carol asked, looking at you after she got the drinks ordered “New York, I finished college last year and I just needed a change of scenery” you said, looking at her and watching her nod “Mind if I ask why?” She asked, looking at you and placing a hand on your leg when you looked conflicted “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready” she said, giving your leg a small squeeze as you gave her a small smile “Thank you” you said, saying it once more when the bartender gave you your drinks.

“So, Air Force, huh?” You asked, taking a sip of your drink and watching as she smiled “Yup! Although, this is my last year, I love flying and protecting the country, but I’d like to be in one spot longer than a few weeks” she said, looking at you and you nodded in understanding “What are you going to do when you’re out?” You asked, resting against the bar top “Work with Maria on planes, she has her own shop, works on planes, cars, pretty much any vehicle she works on” she said, laughing some and you smiled at her “Sounds like you’re pretty settled” you said, resting your hand on hers that was still on your leg “Somewhat, but I’m getting there” she said, giving your leg a squeeze before smiling at you “Finish that drink, I want to dance”.

~~~~~

After a long night of dancing, singing, and drinking, you and Carol decided to take a short drive to a cliff to stargaze, getting there, Carol shut her truck off and reached behind the seat, grabbing a blanket that was stuffed back there “A lot of late nights” she said when you raised an eyebrow, the two of you getting out of the truck and Carol lowering the back before she climbed up and laid the blanket out before she offered you a hand and pulled you up as well, the two of you laying down on the blanket and staring up at the sky.

After a moment, Carol wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer to her “You were shivering” she said when you looked at her, her looking at you when you didn’t stop looking at her “Do I have something on my face?” She asked, raising a brow before you pressed your lips to hers, relishing in the gasp she let out since she wasn’t expecting it but she quickly returned the kiss, it quickly becoming more and more heated until Carol rolled over on top of you, her pulling back to look at you “Are you sure about this?” She asked, wanting to make sure before she did anything “Yes” you breathed, reaching up and pulling her back down by the back of her neck and capturing her lips once more as she started to strip you down, the cold no longer bothering you the farther you guys went.

~~~~~

Getting back to your house a few hours later, Carol walked you up to the door and rested a hand on your back as you unlocked the front door before you turned to face her “Thank you for the amazing night” you said, smiling at her as she returned it and wrapped her arms loosely around your waist, pulling you close “Thank you for agreeing to join me” she said, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to your lips which you returned “Text me when you get home?” You asked, smiling when she nodded and unwillingly released you “Of course, goodnight, Y/N” she said, smiling at you as you opened the front door “Goodnight Carol… Drive safe” you said, making sure she made it back to her truck before you closed the front door.

Quietly, you pulled off your shoes and tried to quietly make your way to your room when the lamp in the living room turned on and James looked at you with a smirk “Dammit James, were you trying to give me a heart attack?” You asked, placing a hand on your chest as you let out a sigh “No, but it seemed you and Carol got along… Quite well” he said, taking in your disheveled appearance “Shut up” you said, throwing one of your shoes at him while he laughed and caught the shoe “Violence” he chuckled, looking at you as you rolled your eyes and set your purse on the table before you locked the front door again.

“How was Skye? Did she give you much trouble?” You asked him, going and sitting down next to him on the couch “She was good, we watched some movies” he said, looking at you and sighing “I’m glad you’re finally moving on, you look… Happy” he said, looking at you and giving you a small smile which you returned “I am… Now, we should get some sleep, Skye has her first game tomorrow afternoon” you said, patting his leg before you stood up “Oh I know, she told me allllll about it” he chuckled, stretching some before he laid back down on the couch “Goodnight, Y/N/N” “Goodnight, James” you said before escaping to your bedroom.

~~~~~

The following afternoon, you were helping Skye get ready for the game while James packed up the drinks and snacks into a small cooler “Ready?” You asked, putting the hat on Skye’s head and watching her give an enthusiastic nod before you followed her out of her room “Hurry, Uncle James! I don’t wanna be late!” She shouted, looking at James who laughed as he closed the cooler “I’m hurrying” he assured, looking at her then pulling his phone out of his pocket “I need to take this, I’ll meet you in the car” he said, looking at you and you nodded before you grabbed the cooler, taking Skye out to the car and putting the cooler in the back before helping her get situated in her seat.

“Everything okay?” You asked, looking at James who looked solemn as he walked back and him glancing at Skye “Okay” you said, knowing he’d tell you wants she was out of earshot and starting up the car once he was situated “Lets go, mommy!” Skye said, looking out the window as you backed out of the driveway “I’m going I’m going” you chuckled, shaking your head as you drove towards the park.

When you guys got there, you handed Skye her bag since you knew she was going to take off towards the field with or without you, so it was better to have her ready “Have you talked to mom recently?” James asked, looking at you once Skye was far enough away “No, I feel like she’s still upset with my choice” you said, looking at him and watching him nod “Why? What’s wrong?” You asked, thinking it was something to do with your mother “She was at the doctors the other day… It’s cancer” he said softly, looking at you and seeing all the emotions pass across your face before you collapsed, James wrapping his arms around you at the last possible moment and pulling you to him, telling you how it was going to be alright.

Carol smiled when she saw Skye run up to the rest of the team “Looking good, Skye!” She said, smiling at her then looking around at the benches “Where’s your mom at?” She asked, looking at her and Skye glanced at her as she made her way towards Monica “Car” she said, going over to Monica as Carol looked over towards where you were, seeing you collapse “Watch them” she told Maria before she ran off to where you were with James.

“What happened?” Carol asked, sounding a little breathless since she had ran the whole way up and placing a hand on your shoulder, fearing something was wrong with you physically and when she realized you were practically sobbing, she looked at James who carefully handed you over to her “We just got some news about our mom… She has cancer… Terminal” he said, tearing up himself and hearing you let out another sob to which Carol held onto you a little tighter “I’m so sorry, baby” she said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of your head and glancing back at the field when Maria called her name “I got her” James promised, looking at Carol who nodded and gave you another squeeze and kiss to the head before passing you back to James, really not wanting to leave you like this but she had a team to coach.

About halfway through the game, you and James finally sat down to watch, your eyes red and your nose stuffy, but you didn’t care as you watched Skye hit the ball “Go, baby! Go!” You shouted, not feeling 100% yourself but you weren’t going to let that stop you from cheering on your daughter, watching as Carol, who was at first base, offered her hand out for a high five which Skye happily gave “She’s a good one” James said, looking at you and nodding towards Carol when you raised an eyebrow, smiling a little bit and nodding “She is” you agreed, waving at Carol when she met your eyes, her waving back and glad that you were feeling a bit better.

~~~~~

Later that night, you had told Skye the best way you could about her grandmother being sick and you had even called her and let Skye talk with her for a while “Yeah mom, we’re okay… Love you too” you said before hanging up, looking over at the couch where Carol and Skye were watching some Disney movie Skye had chosen, hanging up before coming in with a bowl of popcorn “Mommy?” “Yes sweetheart?” You asked, handing Carol the bowl of popcorn since she was in the middle “Do you and Carol like each other?” She asked, taking a small handful of popcorn and stuffing most of it into her mouth, the rest falling into her lap “We do, is that okay?” You asked, looking at Carol before looking at Skye who nodded enthusiastically “I have another mommy!” She said excitedly, causing you to choke on the popcorn you had just put in your mouth while Carol laughed and wrapped an arm around you when your coughing stopped “You do” she said before you could say anything else.

Once the movie was over, you stretched and looked over, seeing that Skye had fallen asleep with her feet in Carol’s lap and you stood up, going to pick her up when Carol stopped you “I got her” she promised, gently lifting her feet off her lap before she stood up and carefully picked her up “Pick out a good one for us” she said, leaning over and kissing you gently before she escaped back to Skye’s room, you sitting down and scrolling through Netflix to choose a movie, looking at your phone when it vibrated, it being a text from your ex

 _I want to see you –_ Scott

You sighed as you stared at your phone, debating on it you should answer him or not “Everything okay?” Carol asked, causing you to jump and quickly lock your phone before you set it on the coffee table “Yeah! Mom just messaged me” you said, waving the question off as Carol sat down beside you again and pulled you towards her once more “If you’re sure” Carol said, pressing a kiss to your head as you snuggled against her “Did you mean what you said?” You asked softly, looking at her and watching her furrow her brows “What you told Skye, about the two mom’s thing… You know she took that seriously” you said, looking at her and you watched as Carol sat up some and looked at you “Of course I did, even if we don’t work out, I want to be in Skye’s life” she said, her loving Skye already and knowing she should’ve talked to you about it first, but she really felt that way towards Skye.

“Okay” you said after a beat, snuggling back against her before opting for laying your head in her lap and closing your eyes when she ran her fingers gently through your hair “You asked me on our date the other day why we moved here” you said, keeping your eyes closed as Carol just hummed but you felt her eyes on you “My ex… Scott, he left me when Skye was one and I was still struggling to get through school… I pushed through the remainder of school and got my diploma, but I couldn’t live there anymore after working in New York for a year, everything reminded me of him and I needed to get away” you said, opening your eyes when you felt Carol’s hand still on your head.

After a moment, Carol looked down at you and laced her fingers with yours “I’m so sorry that happened, know that I will be here as long as you’ll have me” she said, looking at you and leaning down, capturing your lips with hers “And I’ll be here as long as you’ll have me” you whispered, pulling her back down again before smiling as she sat back up and the two of you went back to watching the movie, you falling asleep to he fingers threading gently through your hair.

~~~~~

About a month later, you were getting ready for Skye’s last t-ball game of the summer when you heard a knock at the door “Carol, you know you don’t have to knock-Scott” you said, freezing when you saw him standing there “Who’s Carol?” He asked, looking at you with an eyebrow raised and you about to say something when Skye came into the room “Daddy?” She asked, looking at him and watching as he smiled at her “Hey sweetheart” he said, kneeling down and holding his arms out, only for him to drop them when she hid behind you “What are you doing here, Scott?” You asked, looking at him as he stood up and resting a hand on Skye’s head.

“I wanted to see you, to talk to you” Scott said, stepping inside before you could do anything “I want to be a family again” he said, taking a step closer to you and you took a step back “You lost that chance when you walked out on us or did you forget about that?” You snapped, glaring at him and wishing you would’ve told Carol to come here before the game like she had wanted to “We have to go” you said, going to walk past him when he grabbed your arm rather harshly “No, we are talking!” He shouted, tightening his grip on you when you tried to fight him and looking at the table when your phone vibrated since you guys were now late for the game, having been running late in the first place.

You looked at Skye and nodded your head to the phone “No, don’t you dare” Scott said, pointing a finger at her and you looked at him “If no one answers that phone then they will come looking” you said, looking at him and watching as he debated before he walked over and grabbed the phone, handing it to you “Answer it” he said, shoving it into your hand and you saw it was Carol “Hey” you answered, knowing you had to do something to let her know something was off “Where are you guys?” Carol asked, the game starting in a few minutes and you guys were never late, at least not with a call ahead of time first “Something came up, we have to head out and help Maria with something” you said, hoping she understood your meaning “What? Oh, okay that’s fine, we’ll be alright, hope it goes well” she said, the two of you saying your goodbyes before you hung up.

~~~~~

“Maria, I need you to take charge for a bit” Carol said, looking at her and not giving her much of an explanation before she rushed to her car and peeled out of the parking lot “Come on come on” she muttered, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel “Please be okay, please be okay” she said, you and Skye having been through a lot in the past two weeks alone, first your mother’s death and now whatever this was.

After a bit, she pulled into your driveway and saw a vehicle she had never seen before, her making her way around the house and peeking through Skye’s window, seeing Skye sitting on her bed so she gently knocked on the window and gestured for Skye to open it, her carefully climbing inside and pulling Skye to her “Daddy has mommy” she said softly, burying her face in Carol’s chest and Carol giving her a squeeze before she handed her her phone “You know how to call 911, right?” She asked, looking at her and smiling when she nodded before Carol carefully helped her out the window “You call and stay right there, okay?” She said, looking at her and watching her nod before Carol poked her head out into the hallway, seeing you sitting at a table with a man she didn’t know.

“We’re fine here, we have a new life here, we’re better off without you” you said, standing abruptly only for him to grab your already bruising wrist once more and forcing you back down “We’re a family, Y/N” he said, looking at you and his head snapping in Carol’s direction when she spoke up “Some shitty family member you are, let her go” she said, looking at him and glancing at you when he fully turned towards her “Carol…” You said softly, looking at her and wincing when Scott tightened his grip on you “This your new bitch?” He asked, looking at you and forcing you to look at him when you didn’t say anything “She’s not a bitch, she’s my girlfriend and treats me better than you ever did!” You snapped, letting out a gasp when he slapped you and shoved you back, you immediately holding your face where he had just slapped you.

Carol growled when she saw him slap you but she couldn’t do anything, not without risking your safety with it “Touch her again and see what happens” she said, glaring at him and watching as he just laughed “What are you going to do about it?” He asked, stepping up to her and shoving her, only for her to grab his arm and force it painfully behind his back, kicking the back of his legs and effectively knocking him to the ground, slamming his head down against the hardwood floor and knocking him out “That” she breathed, making sure he was out before she rushed to you.

“Are you okay?” She asked, cupping your face gently before pulling you into a hug after you nodded “Never again am I leaving you two out of my sight” she said, kissing your head and just holding onto you “I love you” she admitted, that making you pull back with a look of shock on your face before you smiled and cupped her face “I love you too” you said, pulling her in for a kiss just as sirens rang in the distance.

~~~~~

A few weeks later, you looked up when the door opened and Carol walked in with some bags of groceries, her having moved in a few days after the incident “You are a lifesaver” you said, you having run out of some ingredients for the bbq “Of course I am” she chuckled, holding the bag out of your reach until you kissed her “Where’s squirt?” She asked, taking a carrot off the veggie tray and biting into it “Outside with Monica while Maria, James, Rhonda, and George talk at the table” you said, pulling the bbq sauce out “We need a bigger table” Carol chuckled, smiling at you as she watched you get the last bit ready “We do, but for now, help me carry this outside? We have hungry people” you said, giving her a smile as you guys carried the remainder of the food outside, you all falling into conversation as you all got your food and got comfortable, you glad that you had found yourself a nice little family in this small town.


End file.
